1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a server device connecting with a universal serial bus (USB) device and a device sharing method, and more particularly to a server device and a device sharing method, in which a USB device is sharable with a client device through a network.
2. Description of Related Art
A universal serial bus (USB) is a kind of serial port developed for standardizing an interface for connecting a computer with a peripheral device such as a mouse, a keyboard, a printer, a modem, a speaker, etc. The USB device has been employed as standard equipment for most of current personal computers (PC) since devices can be easily and quickly installed and removed through a USB.
Recently, there have been used USB-over-Internet protocol (IP) or USB-over-network technologies where not only a host device to which the USB device is physically connected but also a remote client device can use the USB device through transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP). Currently, the USB-over-IP technologies have been developed up to commercialized software.
The USB device connected to the host equally operates like a USB device directly connectable to the client device, and has access through a driver and an application of the client device.
The current USB-over-IP technologies allow connection and access of a single client device with regard to one USB device.